Rimahiko Memories: From Enemies to Lovers
by My Silent Whispers
Summary: -On Hiatus- In the lives of Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, they started out as enemies at young age and slowly their friendship builds up. This story is a scrapbook about them growing up and facing each other.
1. Preschool Enemies

**Me: Another story blah blah blah.**

**Rima: It's Rimahiko.....**

**Nagihiko: What's this one about?**

**Me: I swear I told you on my other story "Crushing On Our Childhood Friends". Anywayz, it's like a scrapbook of you two growing up since you were younger and how you guys were enemies, then best friends, and finally, lovers. Therefore creating the title called "Rimahiko Memories: From Enemies to Lovers"**

**Me: Enjoy or try to enjoy it! I dont own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

**_Summary: _**_In the lives of Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, they started out as enemies at young age and slowly their friendship builds up. This story is a scrapbook about them growing up and facing each other. There is OOCness..  
_

* * *

**Ages:**

**Rima: Four**  
**Nagihiko:Four**

* * *

**_~Ayaka Preschool~_(A/N Ayaka means summer flower...)**

A petite little waist-length blonde haired girl with golden eyes was playing in the sandbox. She was happily building a sandcastle until a waist-length purple haired, brown eyed boy came up to it and smashed it.

With flames in her eyes, she stood up. She wasn't scared. She was no taller than a 3 year old though even if she was four. On the other hand, the boy was as tall as a 5 year old and they were the same age.

"Look Fujisaki Nagihiko. I know we hate each other but didchu really have to smash my castle!?!?" she said with hatred in her eyes.

"Sorry Mashiro Rima. It was an "accident"," Nagihiko said and he started to laugh and ran away, leaving Rima there in the dust.

_'I hate you Fuiisaji-san.'_ Rima thought. _'Ugg, I can't even say his name. It's too ewwy to pronounce. _**(A/N Remember, their 4 so they talk like that)**_Instead, I'll call him...Girly-boy! Great idea Rima! He does have long hair like a girl's...'_She nodded to herself and smiled.

"Everybody come inside for nap time!" they heard their teacher say and everybody rushed inside and as Rima and Nagihiko pasted each other, they glared and Rima thought '_Girly-boy'_ while Nagihiko thought _'Shorty_'.

---

During nap time, the teacher had to go to an emergency meeting so she left, thinking nobody was awake and everybody was asleep. She was right of course, except that one person was awake. It was no one other than Rima Mashiro.

She quietly got up and took the orange juice from snack time and got a bowl. She put the orange juice in the bowl and went over to Nagihiko. She then took Nagihiko's hair and dipped it into the orange juice. He didn't even stir as she took his hair out.

_'Good thing he's a heavy sleeper'_ Rima thought as she fell asleep.

**~One Hour Later~**

The teacher was already back and everybody was slowly starting to wake up. Nagihiko woke up and rubbed his eyes. Rima woke up,went to the blocks, and watched him. He then ran his hand in his hair.

_'Why is my hair sticky and why does it smell like..orange juice?!'_ Nagihiko thought. He looked around the room and saw Rima turn her head as he looked at her. 'Rima...'

He angrily stomped over to her. "Did you do this to my hair?!"

Rima didn't look up from the blocks she was playing with. "I didn't make it purple."

"Not that, the _orange_ juice! I know you did it!" Nagihiko replied back furious.

Rima stood up." And what if I did.._Girly-boy_."

A vein popped on Nagihiko's head. "I know you did, _shorty_."

"What did you call me?!" Rima screamed. She hated it when people called her short.

"Enough you two," the teacher came over and said. "Now Rima, go to the corner over there and Nagihiko, go to the other corner. 10 minute time-out." And with that, the teacher walk away and Rima and Nagihiko walked to their corners.

***~Time Skip: End of School Day~***

It was finally time for school to end. Everybody rushed outside to see their parents.

"Daddy!" Rima exclaimed and run into her arms and her dad picked her up.

"Hey princess! How was school?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

Rima thought about what happened today and decided not to tell him. "It was ok." Rima smiled and her dad smiled back.

"That's good sweetheart. Let's go home now. We have guests coming over," her dad said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Rima asked with curiosity.

"They are your mom's and mine best friends. They also have a son around your age," her dad replied back.

"Oh. Ok then," Rima said and they went home.

---

"Mommy? What dress should I wear?" Rima asked her mom. They were in Rima's room picking out a dress for Rima. They already picked out one for her mom.

Her mom smiled. "Pick any one you want princess."

"Ok!" Rima said happily and picked out a short-sleeved dress that was red and orange that went to her knees.

"Do you like it mommy?" Rima asked, her golden eyes full of curiosity.

"I love it," her mom replied with a smile. "I'm going to help you change, ok?"

" Ok!" Rima replied and she changed.

---

Ding Dong!!

"I'll get it!" Rima shouted as she ran down the stairs in her yellow flats. She also had a black headband, with a bow on it, in her hair.

She opened the door and saw two adults and...

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?!" Rima exclaimed, surprised.

"Mashiro Rima?!" Nagihiko exclaimed, equally surprised.

They stood there, staring at each other. Who knew that the guests Rima had was her enemy, Nagihiko, and his parents and who knew that the house Nagihiko was going to was his enemy, Rima, and her parents.

"Nagi, you know her?" his mom asked. He nodded.

"She goes to my preschool," he replied.

"Oh."

"Well, come in and I'll get my parents," Rima said and she ran upstairs. "Mommy, daddy! Our guests our here! And the weird thing is that their son goes to my school."

"Really honey? That's interesting," her mom said, putting on her earrings.

"Let's go!" Rima said and dragged her parents downstairs, into the living room.

Everybody sat on the sofa.

"Hello again. We've miss you," Rima's mom said and smiled.

"Us too! You know.." Nagihiko's mom continued to talk about something so Rima went upstairs.

"Rima?" her mom called out.

Without turning around, she replied, "Yes mommy?"

"Don't you want to take Nagihiko to your playroom?"

Rima twitched and turned around. "Ok. Come on, _Fujisaki-san_." And with that, she waited for Nagihiko to come and she showed him the playroom.

---

"I can't believe that my parent's best friends' son is my enemy!" Rima muttered loudly when they were in the playroom.

"That makes two of us.." Nagihiko muttered. Rima glared at him but he didn't notice. Suddenly, an evil smile crept onto Rima's face.

"Oh Nagihiko~! Let's play dress up!" Rima said sweetly, blinking.

"Uh, no thanks. Dress up is for girls," Nagihiko said bluntly.

Rima started to cry. "B-but Nagihiko~!" she whined. "P-please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine," he said and Rima stopped crying.

_'Haha sucker,'_ Rima thought. _'I can't believe you fell for my trick.'_ She dragged him to the trunk and pulled out a pink kimono and a fan.

"Wear this Nagi," she ordered and held it out for him.

"No," Nagihiko replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted, but not loud enough for the parents to hear.

_**~10 Pretty Minutes Later~**_

"I hate you.." Nagihiko muttered, loudly enough for Rima to hear.

"I hate you, too. That's why I'm making you do this," Rima giggled. In front of her, Nagihiko was wearing the pink kimono and was holding the fan partially in front of his face. He also had his hair in a ponytail. "I'll call you...Nadeshiko! Now dance!"

"Ok.." he muttered. He didn't want to argue or he'll be in a more horrible punishment. _'Little Chibi Devil..'_ he thought as he danced.

"Oh kids! Din-" but Rima's mom stopped when she saw Nagihiko. She started to laugh a bit. "Naomi, bring your husband and my husband up here! Also, bring the camera!" and within a few seconds, everybody was upstairs. When the men saw Nagihiko, they chuckled and Nagihiko's mom giggled.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Nagihiko said, waving his hands in front of him.

Rima brightened up. "Her name is Nadeshiko!"

"Her? Nadeshiko?" the adults asked and they started to chuckle again.

Nagihiko turned bright red. "Rima made me wear it!" he protested.

"Good job, princess," her dad laughed and picked her up.

"Say cheese, sweety!" his mom said and before he could move, she took a picture.

"First picture for the scrapbook," she said and everybody laughed some more, except Nagihiko, who was embarrassed.

* * *

** Me: Kayy, Imma done! How'd chu like it? **

**Rima: It was funny cuz Nagihiko was in a kimono! XD**

**Nagihiko: Not funny at all!**

**Me: Review, tell me if anything's wrong, and tell me if you like it!**


	2. Kindergarten Shugo Charas and Cooties?

**Me: Hey peoplezz. Second chappie of the story. Enjoy (Or try too..) And sorry for the late update..I got distracted by "Kanon 2006". A really guud anime and I don't own it.  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Oh and thank you for the people who reviewed last chappie~~:**

**amutoluver1**

**Wonder Girls  
**

**Embrace nothing**

**Aquatwin**

**nyaa-x3**

**Soccer-Idol-Star**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Ages:_**

**_Rima: 5_**

**_Nagihiko: 5_**

**_Amu: 4(5 in September)  
_**

**_Yaya: 5_**

**_Ikuto: 6 (7 in December)  
_**

**_Kukai: 7  
_**

**_Utau: 5(6 in November)  
_**

**_Tadase: 5_**

**

* * *

****_Summary: _**_In the lives of Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki, they started out as enemies at young age and slowly their friendship builds up. This story is a scrapbook about them growing up and facing each other. There is OOCness.._

_

* * *

_

**_*Recap*: _**_"First picture for the scrapbook," she said and everybody laughed some more, except Nagihiko, who was embarrassed._**_ *End of recap*_**

**_XEXDXDDDXDXDXDZXDXD  
_**

My name is Rima Mashiro. I am now five. I'm going to start kindergarten at Kuchinashi School tomorrow. I'm very excited. Today, I'm going shopping with my mommy and daddy to buy back-to-school stuff! Yay! We're going to Wal-Mart. **(A/N Don't own)** Fun, right? Yupp.

We were backing out of the driveway to go when I see no one other than Nagihiko Fujisaki and his parents coming towards our car. Oh no. I hope they don't come with us.

I was sitting in the back so I didn't really hear much of what they said. After a few minutes, the door opens and Nagihiko's-I mean _Girly-boy's_- daddy puts another booster seat next to mine! Then Girly-boy sits in it and his daddy buckles him up! This is NOT good!

That means I'm going to be stuck with Girly-boy the whole car ride! AND at Wal-Mart! NOT fun at all!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still in the car. So bored. What should I do? My daddy is talking to Girly-boy's daddy and my mommy is talking to Girly-boy's mommy. I should torture Girly-boy. But how? Then, I got an idea.

I started to pretend to play my DS **(A/N I don't freakin own)** and laugh at the same time. After a few minutes, Girly-boy looks over to why I was laughing. I look at him and turn my body the other way. He tried to see again. I turned my body. It kept going on, until he snatched my DS and said "Why are you laughing?"

Fake tears formed in my eyes as I said "M-mommy? N-nagihiko t-took my DS.." I said and started to fake cry. He looks at the screen and was about to say something when his mommy says "Nagihiko! Look at what you've done! First, you took Rima's DS away from her when she was playing it and now you've made her cry! Give it back to her and no desert for tonight."

"B-but mommy~!" he whined. This was getting good. "Rima was laughing about something and she wouldn't tell me so I took it away but nothing was there! And 'sides, she was fake crying!"

But his mom wasn't paying any attention to him. Only me. "Are you ok Rima?"

I sniffled. "Yeah...Now I am. Thank you," She smiled.

"I'm glad. When we go to Wal-Mart, pick out any toy you want, if your mommy is ok with it of course."

I brightened up. "Really? Mommy can I?"

"I don't know.." She replied, unsure.

"Pweaaseeee~~!" I said and used my puppy-dog face.

She sighed. "Ok sweetie, you can but only one," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you mommy! And Mrs. Fujisaki!" I look over at Girly-boy and he was staring in shock. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out in return.

**XxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We got out of the car and got two carts. I sat in one and Girly-boy sat in the other one. We went inside Wal-Mart. Once we were inside it, all of us went to the school supplies section first. I got a 12-pack of pencils, a pencil case, erasers, etc. You get the point. Then, it was time to pick out a backpack.

Our parents left us here to find one and went off to but some other things. There was so many backpacks. **(A/N I do not own the following)** There was Hello Kitty, Tinker Bell, Princesses, Power Rangers, TMNT, Spongebob, etc. There was even one with Justin Beaver on it! EWW! He sounds like a girl. Like Girly-boy.

Ugh! I can't find one. It's so hard! I look over at Girly-boy and saw him take a backpack with TMNT on it. Then, I saw one that I like. It had a girl clown on it was blonde hair and a star under the right eye and a raindrop under the other eye. It was wearing a red cap with white polka dots on it and a matching outfit. She was doing "Bala-Balance!", my favorite move. **(A/N Can anyone guess who it is? -Cough- Rhymes with BusuBusu-Cough-**) It was called a Shugo Chara.

I loved it.

I was going to get it.

The only problem was that it was too tall for me to reach.

I tried jumping.

Didn't work.

I tried closing my eyes and kept saying "Grow, grow, grow!"

Didn't work.

As I tried to reach for it again, a hand reached out and got it.

"Hey!" I said and turned. It was no one other than Girly-boy. "What the fudge monkeys, Girly-boy!" There was flames in my eyes.

"Gawshness, I was only trying to help you, Shorty," he replied, faking hurt.

"One, don't call me Shorty and two, I didn't need your help," I replied and snatched the backpack out of his hands and walked away to find my parents.

"What, no thank you?" he asked, catching up to me.

I stopped and turned to him. "Thank. You. Girl. Le. Boy."

"Uhh, you're welcome Shorty?" he answered. Then I started to walk again. He did the same thing.

"Why are you following me?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not. My parents are over there and your parents are, too," he replied bluntly.

"Oh," was all I could think of and skipped over to my parents. "Mommy! I found a backpack! Do you like it?" I held out my backpack for her to see.

She took it from me gently, looked it over, then smiled and put it in the cart. "I love it."

"Yay~!"

Then, Girly-boy went over to his Daddy with his TMNT backpack. "Can I buy this one?"

His dad said "Sure" and Girly-boy puts it in the cart.

"Mommy, can go get a toy now?" I asked politely.

"Sure sweetie, but only one. And Nagihiko has to go with you."

"...Kay," I said and skipped happily to the toy section, with Girly-boy walking behind me.

When I got there, I was amazed. There was so many toys. **(A/N Yeahh, for a five year old..)**

I didn't know what to pick, until I saw a plushie of the girl from my backpack! I ran over to it and pressed it's hand.

"Bala-Balance!" It said. So kawaii~! My eyes sparkled. I was so going to get this.

"Ahhh, a Shugo Chara. I have one, too," Girly-boy says from behind me.

"Really?" I said, getting kinda interested.

He nodded. "Mine has a beanie and purple hair and headphones around his head neck. But mine says "Aim! Shoot! Score!" when you press it. I named it Rhythm."

"Ahh.." I said and walked back to my cart and plopped the toy in the carts. I think I'll name mine, KusuKusu! Perfect.

Soon we were done shopping and it was time for us to go home. I fell asleep on the way home so I couldn't bug Girly-boy but oh well.

_**~The Next Day~**_

I woke up at 8:00 A.M. Yay! It was time for school! I ran in my pajamas to my mommy and daddy's room.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time to go to school!" I said excitedly, jumping on their bed.

"Ok Rima," my dad said, laughing. "First, go brush your teeth. The change and go down to eat breakfast. Got it, princess?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" I said and marched outta their room, with my parents laughing for some reason. I will never understand grown-ups.

_**~Time Skip: At school~**_

"C'mon mommy! C'mon daddy! Let's hurry up and get to my class!" I squealed while pulling on their hands.

"Calm down Rima, we're almost there. Look! We're here!" my mom exclaimed and we all looked into my classroom. There were a lot of kids. Some were crying, too, because their parents left, but not me. I was a big girl!

I turned to my mom and dad. "Mommy, daddy? Go meet my teacher. I can watch myself."

"Ok Rima," my dad said while smiling and they both went to meet my teacher, along with other grown-ups, too.

I walked around the classroom trying to find somebody from my old preschool. That's when I saw this pink-haired girl with her hair in small pigtails and golden eyes playing with a girl with caramel brown hair and matching brown eyes. But guess what they were playing with? Shugo Charas!

I ran over to them. "Umm..can I play with you guys? I have a Shugo Chara, too." I pulled out KusuKusu. They looked at me and smiled. Then the girl with brown hair jumped up.

"Sure! But what's your name? Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya! And this is Hinamori Amu! But Yaya calls her Amu-chi!" she exclaimed and pointed to the girl with pink hair, referred to as "Amu-chi".

"Hi Yaya, hi Amu. My name is Mashiro Rima," I said.

"That's a pretty name!" Yaya said happily. Amu nodded and I sat down with them.

"Yaya likes your Shugo Chara! What's her name?" Yaya asked.

"Her name is KusuKusu and she says "Bala-Balance!" when I press her hand," I replied.

"Cute! This is mine!" Yaya showed me a Shugo Chara with a pink bunny hat, with a red ribbon, and two small pigtails out from them. It also had a binky in its mouth, crystal blue eyes, and baby pajamas. "Her name is Pepe! And when you press her hand, it says "Pretty, Cutie, Love Baby!" "

"That's really kawaii~!" I exclaimed, with sparkles in my eyes. Then I turned my eyes to Amu's Shugo Charas. She has four.

"These are my Shugo Charas," she said happily and held out four.

The first one had pink hair and eyes, a visor with a heart on it, and was wearing a cheer leading outfit.

The next one had ocean blue hair and eyes, an artist's outfit, and was also wearing a side-bag and a hat with a spade on it. It was holding a sketch book and a pencil.

The third one had blonde hair and green eyes. Her outfit was like a maid's and she has a clover in her hair.

And the last one had orangey-peachy hair and goldenish eyes. It had on a cute yellow outfit and a diamond headband.

"The one with pink hair is named Ran! She says "Hop! Step! Jump!" when you press her hand. The one with blue hair is named Miki. She says "Drew! Draw! Drawn!". The one with blonde hair is Suu. She says "Chips! Syrup! Whip cream!" And the last one is Dia. She says "Shine! Shone! Shun!" **(A/N Sorry..Couldn't think of anything else..)**

"Ooohh~! Super kawaii~!" I exclaimed. Then I sat down and started to hang with them happily, until..

"Hey _Shorty_," Girly-boy comes over with a kid with blonde hair and ruby red eyes and says. "I see you made some new friends."

Oh god, kill me now.

I stood up and faced-or looked up-at him. "What do you want, _Girly-boy_?"

"Oh nothing," he replied casually. "Just wanted to show my new friend around. By the way, this is Hotori Tadase and I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." He pointed to Hotori-san, who blushed.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

Yaya jumped up. "Hi Tadase-kun! Hi Nagihiko-kun! Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya but call me Yaya!"

"Nice to meet you, Yuiki-san," he said.

Amu looked up and walked over to him. "Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu! nice to meet you, Tadase-kun! You too Nagihiko-kun! Do you guys have Shugo Charas by any chance?"

"Yes, we do," Girly-boy said and pulled out his Shugo Chara he was talking about yesterday. "This is Rhythm. He says "Aim! Shoot! Score!"."

Tadase pulled his out. It had purple hair and looked like a king with a crown and cape to complete the look. "This is Kiseki. He says "I am the king!"

"Cool," Amu said and we all showed them ours.

After that, the teacher blew her whistle. Everybody quieted down.

"Okay class, my name is Hyakii Suiki but you children can call me Hyakii-sensei or just sensei." Sensei said and continued. "We're going to have recess now because it's your guys first day so go outside and have fun while us teachers and parents discuss some grown-up matters." And with that, everybody exited out the classroom excitedly.

I talked with Amu and Yaya on out way out and behind us were no other than Girly-boy and Tadase. Whateverz. And I overheard somebody talk about cooties or something.

When we got outside, a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes came over and glomped Yaya. A boy with midnight blue hair and indigo eyes and a girl with blonde hair were right behind him.

"YAYA!" Brown-haired boy said. Yaya giggled.

"Hi Kukai-nii-san~!" Yaya said and pushed Kukai off of her and grinned.

Tadase waved at blue-haired boy and yellow-haired and said "Hi Ikuto-nii-san, hi Utau-chi."

Ikuto said "Ohaya" back and Utau said "Hi.".

Kukai got up and said "Hi everyone! I'm Souma Kukai but call me Kukai! I'm not actually related to Yaya. She's just like a younger sister to me! Oh I'm a second grader by the way."

"Yo," Ikuto started and we turned to him. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tadase isn't really my actual brother. I'm a second grader."

"Hello," Utau started. "I'm Tsukiyomi- Hoshina Utau. I'm Ikuto's younger sister. I have a different last name I know. I'm a first grader."

After that, we all introduced ourselves, talked, and it turned out they have Shugo Charas, too!

Kukai's had green hair and a star headband. He looked like a soccer player and says "'Kick, Stack, Trap and Shoot!" His name is Daichi.

Ikuto's was a cat-like mini version of Ikuto. It even had blue fur! His name was Yoru and he says "Nyaa~!

And lastly, Utau had two. The first one had the appearance of an angel and says "Love! Love is in the air!" Her name was was Eru.

The second one had the appearance of a devil. She says "Hate! Hate is in the air!" Her name was Iru. **(A/N Lol sorry...couldn't think of any thing else..)**

Then we showed them ours and talked some more. Suddenly, something from earlier popped into my mind.

"Hey you guys? What are cooties?" I asked and Ikuto snickered.

"If you must know, cooties are something you catch from a boy if you're a girl and if you're a boy, you catch it from a girl. you get them by touching each other. In other words, cooties equal icky."

It took a few seconds to process into everybody minds and then...

"WHATTTTT!" We all screamed and started to run around frantically except Ikuto, who was laughing. Cooties were icky and icky was bad!

"Oh no! I touched Yaya! I have cooties!" Kukai exclaimed and ran to the water fountain to wash it off.

"Same here!" Yaya exclaimed and went to the water fountain, too.

Amu was hiding behind the slide, Girly-boy went to the top of the slide, Tadase hid in one of those tunnels, Utau went to the rock climbing wall, and I was on he swings. Ikuto was still laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and they looked at me and I looked at Ikuto. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you afraid of getting cooties?"

Ikuto stopped laughing and smirked. "Nope. I'm a big kid in second grade and second graders don't get cooties."

"That's not fair!" we all exclaimed, still too scared to move from where we are until...

"Hey children! Who wants ice-cream?" the teacher said and suddenly, everybody ran to get ice-cream, screaming "ICE-CREAMM!, forgetting about cooties.

After I got mine, I sat on the swings, licking it until Girly-boy comes over and that's when I remember about cooties.

"Stay away from me, Girly-boy! You have cooties!"

Then I did the only thing I could.

I threw my Vanilla ice-cream at him and it splashed all over his face. Then I ran away from him to my parents, clutching KuuKusu, which were still here. Oh and his parents were talking to my parents, too.

Then Girly-boy comes over, with ice-cream still on his face, holding Rhythm, and his ice-cream. "MASHIRO RIMA!"

I jumped into my daddy's arms. "Stay away from me! You! Have! Cooties!"

"Cooties?" the adults exclaimed, then bursted out laughing.

"Yes, cooties!" we exclaimed.

"And I'm just wondering why Nagi has ice-cream on his face..?" his father questioned, slightly chuckling and picked Girly-boy up.

"Well, I didn't want cooties so I threw my ice-cream at him and ran," I explained proudly. Then they started to laugh again.

My mommy then whispered something to Girly-boy's mommy, who nodded and took out a camera. Then she whispered something to my daddy, who nodded and then stood next to Girly-boy's daddy.

"Say Chee-"

"Wait!" Girly-boy exclaimed and before anyone could say anything, he shoved his chocolate ice-cream in my face!

"WHY YOU!" I exclaimed and the adults started to laugh, _again_.

Then Girly-boy's mom started again. "Say cheese~!" And flash! she took the picture!

In the picture, I was pouting, Girly-boy was laughing/smiling, and our daddy's were smiling cheesy.

"Second Picture!" Our parents exclaimed. We groaned.

* * *

**Me: OHHEMMGEE! I'm done!**

**And I'm really sorry for the really really late update!**

**Forgive me?**

**It took me some time to figure out how to write this. :/ But now that I have, Yay!**

**Uhmm, correct me on spelling and grammar, review I guess, and tell me how the story is going along so farr~!**


End file.
